


Full Moon, Full Heart

by Rionaa



Category: Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy and Rhydian skip school on a full moon day, and end up going back to Rhydian's house. Implied sex, but no actual descriptions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon, Full Heart

Maddy and Rhydian ran together across the fields, over the moors, through the woods, laughing as they went. Their hands were linked, their souls free. It was the full moon tonight, and they were meant to be in school, but neither of them cared. They were too happy, caught up in the moment, together. 

It had been a week since their first date, and although they hadn't officially told anyone but Tom and Shannon, and they hadn't told anyone, the whole school seemed to suspect it. Neither of them minded, however. Nothing seemed to matter that day.

Maddy tripped over a stone as they leapt over a stream, tumbling head over heels into the water, and pulling Rhydian in with her. They sat blinking in the cold water, then burst out laughing.

"We'll need to go home and get dry, it's freezing!" Maddy said. Rhydian nodded, getting to his feet.

"Shall we go back to mine? The Vaughns are out all day, they'll never know." He held out his hand and Maddy took it, pulling herself to her feet. They ran all the way back to Rhydian's foster home, racing each other.

Rhydian ran up to his room and returned carrying a T-shirt and jeans which he had outgrown.

"Um, put these on, I'll go and put your clothes in the tumble dryer, they'll be dry enough to wear soon..." She grinned at him and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, pulling her hair out of the back of the T-shirt, Rhydian had put on some dry clothes. We'll, he'd put on dry trousers at any rate... Maddy dragged her eyes from his naked torso up to his face, which was grinning cheekily.

"Why did you even bother giving me the clothes if you were just going to take them off again?" Maddy asked him between kisses ten minutes later, as they lay sprawled together on Rhydian's bed.

"I had to steel myself for this..." He admitted. She laughed and returned to kissing him. He returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Half an hour later, Maddy and Rhydian lay side by side, exhausted but satisfied, when the sound of the front door being opened broke in upon them. Rhydian sat bolt upright in bed, listening hard. Maddy sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. 

The sound of Mrs Vaughn's footsteps climbing the stairs made Maddy scramble as fast as she could under the bed. Rhydian pulled the bedclothes up to his neck and feigned sleep, just as the door opened.

"Rhydian?" He looked up, pretending to be blinking sleep out of his eyes, while looking questioning. "I've just had a call from the school, they said you never turned up today."

"Oh, yeah... I didn't feel well..."

"You were fine this morning!"

"Yeah, well... It came on suddenly..." She looked sympathetic.

"Can I get you anything? I'll get some paracetamol." She turned towards the door.

"No!" Rhydian almost shouted. The paracetamol was in the bathroom... as were Maddy's clothes. "No, I already had some."

"Oh right. Okay, well, I'll stay home from work, if you're not well, I'm here anyway, and you need looking after."

"No, its fine, I don't need looking after! I feel much better now." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Then why didn't you go to school?" 

"It, uh, it was the paracetamol. I had it recently, I feel better because of that." She nodded, looking reassured.

"Well, I'll be downstairs, just let me know if you need anything yeah?"

"I will do, thanks Mrs Vaughn." He smiled, trying to look grateful, then lay back on his pillows. She left, closing the door behind her. Maddy crawled out from under the bed, struggling not to laugh. Rhydian regarded her ruefully.

"It was the best thing I could think of!" She nodded.

"You were fabulous, I need hardly tell you." She smirked, "however, I must away, to get home before my parents and think of a story to feed them as well...

"Tell me what you come up with!" She nodded and left the room for the bathroom to retrieve her clothes. When she returned in her own, still damp clothes, Rhydian was pulling on a T-shirt.

"Please dont feel the need to get dressed on my account!" She laughed  
"You flatter yourself, Maddy!" He said sternly. "No, this is for Mrs Vaughn's benefit." He grinned at her. She nodded, pulled open the window, and leapt lightly onto the lawn below. He watched her out of sight before closing it with a sigh and turning back to his room. Overall, it hadn't been such a bad day at all!


End file.
